The present invention relates generally to cleaning a surface, and more specifically to approaches and methods of cleaning movie screens (also called cinema screens or theater screens).
Movie theater establishments invest large amounts of money to purchase movie screens (also known as cinema screens or theater screens). A plain vinyl screen, also known as a matte white screen, typically costs several thousand dollars. A fluorescent, silver glow, or some other type of high-gain type of screen may cost in the range of tens of thousands of dollars, while a silver screen may cost a hundred thousand dollars or more. Accordingly, it is important to movie theater establishments to protect their investments in the movie screens they install in their theaters.
Unfortunately, a movie screen (the screen) is subject to regular abuses. For example, patrons regularly throw foodxe2x80x94such as sodas, Gummy Bears and other candiesxe2x80x94and objects such as spitballs at the screen. In addition, environmental considerations can affect movie screen quality. For example, in dusty climates, such as the dessert southwest, exposure to dust may deteriorate a movie screen""s reflective quality. Furthermore, extremely dry or extremely damp, humid climates can compound problems associated with regular dust and dirt buildup. In dry climates, dust may be statically attracted to the screen. In damp climates, condensation may form on the screen and dust may then adhere to the screen via the condensation.
Movie screen quality is measured in the movie industry by gauging the reflective ability of the screen. The unit of measurement of this reflective ability is known as a Foot Lambert, and the higher the Foot Lambert number, the more reflective the screen. Over time, as discussed above, the build up of dust and debris reduces the reflective ability of the screen. Accordingly, poor reflectivity of a movie screen leads to poor movie quality.
Poor movie quality manifests itself in the form of lower picture sharpness, less vibrant colors, and less noticeable color gradient. Thus, special effects have a lower impact and some camera work may even be hidden, resulting in lower viewer satisfaction.
Prior art movie screen cleaning processes have been known to ruin movie screens. For example, high-pressure sprayers or window cleaning equipment may damage the screen. In addition, xe2x80x9cspot cleaningxe2x80x9d and letting the screen air dry can result in screens that are not any more reflective. Accordingly, current movie industry practice is to not clean movie screens, even though this results in poor screen quality. Therefore, there exists a need a method of cleaning dirty movie screens to increase the Foot Lambert reflectivity of the movie screen.
The present invention provides advantages as a method of cleaning movie screens, such as vinyl screens, enhanced screens, painted screens, taurus screens, rear projection screens, and silver screens. Generally, the method begins with an evaluation of a movie screen, and then proceeds with a cleaning process based on the results of the evaluation. The method may employ dusting as well as the application of cleaning chemicals, and may be repeated until satisfactory results are obtained. Accordingly, the present invention teaches movie screen cleaning that effectively removes sugar based buildup, dirt and dust thus increasing the Foot Lambert reflectivity of the movie screen and enhancing the viewing experience for movie patrons.
In one embodiment, the present invention is a method of cleaning a movie screen. The comprises the sequential steps of applying a cleaning chemical to the movie screen, wiping the movie screen with a first towel, applying a neutralizer to the movie screen, wiping the movie screen with a second towel, and drying the movie screen. The cleaning chemical, is applied using a low-pressure spray.
The towels that are used to clean the screen should be at least clean, and preferably are chemical free white towels. When using the towels, they should be traversed across the screen in vertical, overlapping rows.
The neutralizer preferred is water. However, if there is a concern about mineral deposits leaving stains, filtered or distilled water can be used. Drying a damp screen may be accomplished with a blower to prevent water marks.
Additional steps may enhance the cleaning process. For example, dusting the screen before applying the cleaning chemical may facilitate screen cleaning. In addition, spot-treating the screen to remove sugar based substances before applying the cleaning chemical may also aid in screen cleaning. Furthermore, cleaning the screen in sections, such that a first section of the movie screen is cleaned and then a second section of the movie screen is cleaned, where the first section partially overlapping the second section, can provide good results.
Especially dirty screens may need additional attention. Occasionally, reapplying the cleaning chemical before applying the neutralizer may be necessary. Furthermore, reapplying the neutralizer before drying the screen may be necessary to completely remove the cleaning chemical.